Right Between The Ink On Your Tattoo
by the cowardly figment
Summary: A year after the shooting that he barely survived Jack just isn't the same, Bobby is loosing control, Angel is planning his wedding, and Jerry is trying to save his family from themselves. Jerry just has no idea what he's getting himself into.
1. Not The Same

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter One- Not The Same**

Jack sat on the couch staring blankly at the news. This had become a daily ritual for him. Everyday after lunch he would hobble into the living room and drown himself in internal battles that he refused to discuss with anyone. It annoyed Bobby the most and so everyday at the same time Bobby would down two beers as he sat in the chair across the room glaring at his brothers misery. They barely spoke anymore. Bobby didn't tease Jack like he used to, maybe because he felt guilty but on the other hand he might just be frustrated with his brother who at most would say "I need a new pack," every few days. For some reason no one knew why but when ever Jack would announce his craving needing to be fed Bobby would scream at him about how if he didn't stop smoking he was going to kill himself and Bobby wasn't going to bury his dead body. Angel always laughed as if Bobby was just joking around like old times. Jerry knew better, he saw the rage in Bobby's eyes, he saw the pain Jack was causing. Jerry couldn't take it anymore he couldn't watch as his brothers ripped each other apart and he knew Angel had no idea. Angel was too busy planning the wedding. So Jerry had made up his mind. This had to end.

"Alright both of you need to get over this. We all suffered from the shooting but you two are just trying to tear this family apart," Jerry yelled as he stood in the middle of the room taking time to send death glares at them both.

"Fuck Jerry what are you talking about? If Jack would get the fuck over himself and start being human again everything would be fucking normal. So don't blame this on me," Bobby spat in a fit of rage. He stood inches from Jerry staring him down as if waiting for Jerry to run away but not this time.

"This is your fault Bobby, your making him this way. All you've ever done is tease him and treat him like shit and when he needed you most you turned your back on him," Jerry responded. Not once did he break eye contact even in the second that he saw Bobby snap.

In one quick blow Bobby had Jerry on the ground and quickly threw a punch into Jerry's stomach before ripping everything off the walls, the selves and throwing the chair he had once been sitting in at the wall. He stood there just for a second, took in a heavy breath and then bounded out the door.

Jerry slowly stood up and looked around at the destruction Bobby had caused. He looked at Jack who was still staring, he hadn't moved not an inch, he barely looked as if he were breathing. Jerry followed his gaze to the record player that now lay in pieces on the floor. He sighed and sat down beside Jack. He rubbed his stomach where a bruise was now forming.

"So... I bet you can guess what I'm about to say," Jerry exhaled as he spoke softly. Jack nodded slowly.

"Your not the same Jack and it's ... strange." Jack looked at Jerry not meeting his gaze but still gave him the attention he needed to know he understood. Jack opened his mouth to as if to say something but he quickly closed it without a word.

"It's okay Jack you can tell me anything, I swear Bobby will never hear about it." Jack took in a deep breath and sighed. He was silent as he thought about what to say but eventually he opened his mouth.

"Jerry... I need to go back to Chicago."

Jerry looked at his brother through wide eyes.

"Why do you _need_ to go back to Chicago? I mean what ever it is can't you do it here?" Jerry asked putting alot of emphasis on the word _need_. The only thing Jerry thought needed to be done was his family needed to act more like a family, not a bunch of angry cavemen.

"Well ..cause I just do," Jack snapped.

"Jack, Didn't Ma teach you that _cause _isn't a good enough anwer for anything. Like... what was it she used to say?" Jerry pondered glancing up at the cieling as he thought.

"You skipped school just cause. If that's your answer then you better go to school just cause. Maybe then you'll be able to give me an answer that has a good reason behind it," Jack instantly recited. Jerry let out a laugh.

"Must have heard that one alot huh?" Jerry grinned.

Jack just shrugged. The casual conversation had just been butchered.

"Come on Jack just tell me why you have to go back? I swear no one will hear of it."

"I...well, it's been so long but... I hadn't planned on staying so long. Then I was forced to stay..." He looked away.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"I love her Jerry and now... she probably thinks I left her, she probably hates me. I've been away for to long." Jerry didn't understand.

"Who is she Jack?"

"Her name is Kaye."

"But I don't understand. Who is she?"

"My inspiration, my hope, my..." Jack's voice shook and he shut down before he finished his explination. He was back to being emotionless and silent.

A second later he stood up and ran upstairs locking his door behind him. Jerry just sat there and thought. Maybe he could fix this, maybe he could get everything back to the way it once was.


	2. Has to Be Done

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Two – Has to Be Done**

They had been in the kitchen for an hour already arguing like six year olds trying to decide who's it and who hides.

"Angel, think about it. At least consider it," Jerry pleaded.

Angel sighed and shook his head.

"Sofi wouldn't like it Jer. I know you mean well but honestly I don't want to start anything right now."

Jerry groaned and stared at his empty coffee cup. Sofi has Angel wrapped around her finger. Jerry understood to an extent but this was just getting to be ridiculous.

"Just do your brother a favor and get Jack out of the house for a few hours."

Angel looked Jerry in the eye. The wheels where turning and he couldn't help but wonder what Jerry was up to.

"Alright... but just this once Jer."

"Thank you Angel your really doing something worth while here."

"Yeah whatever you say Jer."

Angel got up from his chair and put his empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher before exiting into the living room.

Jerry slouched against his chair and once again gazed into his coffee cup.

"Yeah more coffee," he announced to himself as he got up and stepped over to the counter.

* * *

Jack sat on his bed strumming quietly on his acoustic as a cigarette dangled loosely from his lips. Angel stood in the open doorway and watched his baby brothers hands rhythmically form and play each chord and note. Glancing at the floor he inhaled and cleared his throat. Jack looked up and exhaled smoke through his nostrils. He set his guitar down on the floor and held his cigarette between his fingers. Jack just sat there and stared at Angel waiting for him to speak first. 

Angel held his breath.

"So... uh Sofi isn't going to be home for a while and I need to do a few things. So Jerry and I were thinking that you should come with me you know to get out of the house for a while," Angel exhaled heavily. Angel hated it when he had to keep secrets from his brothers. Especially Jack, he doesn't need more lies.

Jack shrugged.

"Okay... yeah it would be nice to get out of here for a little bit I guess."

Angel just looked at him.

Jack shifted uncomfortably under his brothers gaze.

"You know I could really use some help getting up. My leg is bothering me."

Angel shook his head to clear his thoughts and rushed over to the bed side.

* * *

"Okay Jerry we're leaving. We'll be back in a couple hours," Angel yelled from the front door. 

Jack slowly maneuvered out the door and headed towards Jerry's van.

"Alright be careful with the van. I have gymnastics at seven," Jerry replied from the living room.

Angel chuckled as he closed the door behind him. He turned around, looked towards the van and smiled. He strolled over to the drivers side and took his time getting in and buckling himself. Jack tossed him the keys and crossed his arms over his chest.

"God Angel just take your sweet time why don't ya."

Angel glared at Jack once the key was in ignition.

"Don't give me that attitude Jack or I might just have to tell Bobby your talking again. I'm pretty positive he'd have a field day with that."

Jack didn't say anything but instead stared out the window.

Angel sighed turning the key and starting the engine. He listened to it roar for a few seconds debating whether or not it was worth it. He looked at the back of Jack's head and instantly knew this had to be done. He shifted into drive and headed down the street.

* * *

Jerry watched as the van sped away. After it was out of sight he ran up to Jack's room. Why he was in such a hurry, who knew but he really wanted an answer. Standing in the door way he looked around deciding where it would be best to start. After minutes he just started rummaging through everything in sight. 

An hour went by and everything looked normal except the drugs he every so often stumbled upon. After the third time he knew he'd have to have a talk with Jack about his bad habit. It seemed like a waste.

He sat down on Jack's bed and buried his head in his hands. It was hopeless searching but there had to be something.

Once again he looked around only this time something he'd missed caught his attention. He threw a pillow off the bed and under it was a picture with the back facing up, a scribbled name was in the corner. Slowly he reached over and picked it up. Carefully he read the neat cursive.

_Kaye._

He flipped it over and found the answer he had been searching for.


	3. Distractions

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Three – Distractions **

"Bobby is that you," Jerry yelled from the top of the stairs.

"No Jerry," Bobby growled.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"Come up here for like two seconds."

Bobby stopped at the bottom of the staircase and glared at his brother.

"Give me a good reason."

"I know how to get Jack to talk again."

Bobby ran up the stairs and followed Jerry into Jack's room.

"What the fuck, did Jack have a tantrum?" Bobby questioned when he saw the mess Jerry had made.

"No that was me."

Bobby stood there an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Just sit down and let me explain."

Jerry reached into his pocket and handed Bobby the picture. His eyebrows raised higher.

"We need to find that girl."

"Jerry how are we going to do that."

Jerry reached into his pocket again and handed a corner of torn paper to Bobby.

"We should call her," Jerry suggested nodding towards the paper.

"What does this girl have to do with Jack?"

"I don't know, Jack just mentioned her to me and said that he missed her."

Jerry looked around and then began picking up the mess only by now he had forgotten where everything had been before.

"Whats her name?" Bobby asked watching Jerry scramble around the room.

"Kaye."

Bobby grinned.

"I get to call her."

* * *

Jack slowly followed Angel around the grocery store. Angel had tried to convince Jack to use his crutches but Jack said he'd rather sit in the car. Angel stopped arguing when he stopped getting replies. They had been waking around the store arguing over what to buy. Both knew they already had food in the house because Sofi never let the cupboards get too bare, but Angel had run out of ideas on where to go. 

"Are we done yet?" Jack whined.

Angel stopped and turned to look at his brother.

"We went to the...

"To the hardware store, the car dealer and now the grocery store. I'm bored Angel just take me home."

Jack had gotten into the habit of complaining from his lack of mobility over the months.

"Okay Jack... Then what do you want to do? Other than going home," Angel asked.

Jack just stared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you trying to keep me out of the house? What is Jerry doing that he doesn't want me to know about?"

"No Jack...It's nothing like that."

Angel shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and then back again. He had to think of something quick.

"Um.. Jerry... is just ...talking to Bobby and ... doesn't want him freaking out again."

Jack looked unconvinced but he shrugged anyway accepting Angels reasons.

"So lets go to the music store I want to go look at guitars... and then lets go to the CD store."

Angel nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

"Bobby come on, give me the phone," Jerry yelled as he wrestled his older brother. 

"Don't worry Jer," Bobby replied pushing Jerry off of him.

"I don't want you to screw this up Bobby... and anyway I was the one who cleaned up your mess from your tantrum so that means..."

"Really well thanks Jer."

Bobby walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"BOBBY."

"I'm putting it on speaker phone so shut up Jer."

Jerry sighed and stood beside Bobby. Bobby dialed the number on his cell phone and pressed the call button.

_RING..._

_RING..._

_RING..._

"_Hello," answered a high voice. _

Jerry and Bobby exchanged looks.

"_Hello," the woman tried again sounding frustrated._

"Oh uh sorry uh... is Kaye there?" Bobby asked.

"_Speaking."_


	4. Conversations

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Four – Conversations**

Bobby looked at Jerry and smirked. Jerry shook his head.

"I warned you Bobby," Jerry whispered in a stern tone.

Bobby chuckled and hit Jerry on the shoulder.

"_Um excuse me may I ask who this is?" _

"Oh yea sorry about that," Bobby replied.

"_It's okay just can you please explain to me who you are and why your calling?"_

Bobby sighed and looked at Jerry who just shrugged.

"So Kaye, right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well I'm Bobby Mercer and

Bobby was cut off by a load gasp from Kaye.

"Are you okay?"

"_Did you just say M..Mer..Mercer?" she choked out._

"Yeah... OH... wait, wait let me explain."

The other line was silent.

"Are you still there?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay well as you know I'm Bobby and I'm actually calling to ask if you know my brother Jack?"

"_Ye..yes but... but."_

"Well we found your number in his room and yesterday he mentioned your name

"_He mentioned my name... he... he's dead," she noted as she interrupted Bobby again._

"WHAT... Jack's not dead. Trust me no one else could drive me more insane by doing nothing."

"_but.. but."_

"Hey doll just asking, do you know any other word besides but?"

"_YEAH, god you really are Bobby aren't you?"_

"Last time I checked sweetheart so about Jack, he's not dead for one and two ... well we need you to help get him off his miserable ass."

"_How the hell am I going to do that?"_

Bobby looked at Jerry and smirked.

"Two steps ahead of you doll."

* * *

"Hey Jerry where's Bobby I need to talk to him?" Angel yelled as he walked in the front door, leaving Jack who was struggling to get up to the house. 

Jerry sat on the living room floor with a hand slapped to his forehead.

Angel stood in the doorway and stared at him.

"Bobby's going to be gone for a few days," Jerry answered.

Angel just stood there in disbelief.

"Did you guys

"Yeah and thats where Bobby went... I shouldn't have gotten him involved."

Angel shrugged and then looked behind his shoulder.

Jack slowly made his way to the couch and collapsed on top of it.

They were all silent for a few minutes. Jerry and Angel didn't know what to say and Jack was just exhausted from following Angel around all day.

"So Jack?" Jerry was the first to break the silence.

"So Jerry?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"How was your day?"

"Boring."

Angel rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Jack eventually got up and went to his room. Jerry sat there and looked around.

"Bobby you better hurry your ass up," Jerry said to himself.

"I can agree with that," Angel replied with his mouth full as he sat in a chair.

Jerry nodded and then got to his feet.

"I'm going home I'll see you soon... tell me if... never mind."

"Alright, later Jer."

"Bye Angel."

* * *

Jack lay on his stomach and looked at his guitar. He wasn't in the mood to play, it reminded him to much of her. Every note he played, every song he wrote was for and about her. He had trouble doing anything anymore without thinking about her. 

He eventually reached under his pillow and pulled out the picture. He smiled when he flipped it over and saw her face.

"_Jack guess what?"_

"_What?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. _

_A smile lit up her face as she gazed at me._

"_I haven't got a clue," she laughed._

"_You woke me up at two in the morning just for that, Kaye I'm tired."_

_She looked down at the comforter, then glanced up at me and then quickly looked back down._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She smiled taking my hand and cuddling up against me with her head on my chest. _

"_Night, night Jackie."_

"_Goodnight Kaye," I replied with a smile._

That was the last thing he said to her before he came back, and all he wanted was for that not to be the last thing he ever said to her.


	5. Roadside Dinner

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Five – Roadside Dinner**

**Author's Note: **Alright everyone, so I'm incredibly sorry about making you wait so long for and update. Not to make excuses but as some people know I've had one hell of a writer's block, but that's over now and I'm back to doing what I do best. Thanks everyone for your patience and support it means so much.

* * *

"_Bobby where are you?"_ Jerry asked impatiently. 

"I just passed the border Jer I'm almost there."

"_When are you going to be back?"_

"Hopefully a day or two, depends on if I have to kidnap her or not."

"_BOBBY!"_

"Jesus Jer cant take a joke, can you?"

"_Just hurry up."_

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby hung up the phone and took the time to laugh before focusing fully back on the road.

* * *

Bobby's stomach had gotten the best of him and so he made a pit stop at the first restaurant he saw along the highway. He sat alone at a booth in the far corner of the diner and waited for the waitress. He'd been there for twenty minutes and no one had come to serve him. He looked around trying to get someones attention but when that failed he reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. His fingers glided over the numbers carelessly as he typed. Placing the phone to his ear he silently prayed for an answer. 

"_Hello,"_ came a timid greeting.

"Jackie!" he replied as a grin toyed on his lips.

"_Yeah... Where are you Bobby?"_ Jack asked in a tone that Bobby hadn't heard sense Jack was younger and new to the family.

"Just burning of some anger," he tried to reassure Jack it was nothing serious.

"_So your still mad then... at me."_

"No, no Jackie I'm not mad to you, just not everyone is a fairy like you and cries about everything," he laugh his own joke.

"_And this comes from the man who throws chairs."_

"It's more manly. Where's Angel that's who I called for?"

"_Hang on... Hey Bobby?"_

"Yeah Cracker Jack?"

"_Eh never mind I'll just get Angel,"_ Jack ended through clenched teeth.

Bobby raised any eyebrow even though he knew no one else would notice. He looked up and made eye contact with the blond behind the counter. She threw her dish towel down and headed over to his table.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a cheeky smile, a pen in one hand and a pad of paper in the other.

"Cheeseburger and a Bud light."

She took her time to write it down then took his menu with a wink as she bent over leaning across him to expose her cleavage. Bobby smirked and then when she turned her back he couldn't help but laugh.

"_BOBBY!"_ Angel screamed from the other line.

Bobby winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Angel what the fuck took you so long?"

"_Oh I ... you know me and Sofi_

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Bobby cut in, gagging as he tried to focus on something else.

"_... So did you find the girl yet?" _Angel asked impatiently.

"I'm working on it," he rolled his eyes and couldn't help but understand what his brothers felt.

Bobby was just as curious, maybe even more than his brothers.

"_Hurry up."_

"Shut up Angel don't let Jack figure it out."

"_He doesn't have a clue."_

"SHUT UP," Bobby yelled then hung up.

The blond was on her way over with his food. She set it down in front of him and he thanked her before picking up his cheeseburger. Only to set it down before taking a bite and looking up at the lingering girl.

"Is there something you want?" he asked.

"No, not really," she shrugged and then sat down across from him.

"Then why are you still here?"

"You looked lonely... what brings you to town?"

Bobby ate some of his meal before replying.

"Is that your business?"

"No but wouldn't you like some company," she smiled her blue eyes full of obvious lust.

"I'm going to visit a girlfriend."

Her face twisted into a look of disgust.

"How sweet of you, tell her she's a lucky girl."

"No problem," he grinned as she got up and stomped off.

He quickly finished his meal and paid the blond who in return chucked a towel at him in fury. He walked out chuckling loudly and got back in his car. Sighing he pulled out his cell and scrolled his contacts list before choosing the most recent added.

"_Yes Bobby," _answered a young girl.

"So buttercup I need your address," he teased.

"_Buttercup, are you flirting with me Bobby."_

"Not at all, it would probably shatter your dead lovers heart."

"_BOBBY," screamed her sad voice._

"Sorry, so about that address?"


	6. Pieces

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Six – Pieces **

Bobby sat open mouthed gawking at the enormous structure before him. He still continued to sit in the driver's seat feeling awkward and out of place in front of the apartment complex. Maybe he had made a wrong turn he thought but when he checked the address on the back of the diner receipt it matched. He sighed heavily not looking forward to the paranoid people surrounding him. Slowly he reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his cell phone. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and getting out of the car.

Bobby climbed up the stairs and searched the maze of green doors aimlessly for the right one. She had only told him that her door was the only one with a heart sticker by the number. She also claimed numbers are to easily forgotten and that Bobby deserved a challenge. He was quickly loosing patience and was on the verge of giving up and just calling her for the number when he heard a giggle from behind him.

When he turned around he found a girl in a yellow sundress trying to suppress a laugh with her hand.

"This is just far too amusing," she blurted out before engaging in a full out laughing fit.

Bobby just stared at the girl. There is no way that is Kaye, he thought. The girl before him had brown hair that fell in elegant curls around her face. She wore a pair of pink stiletto heels and looked as if she belonged with a wealthy family eating snails and fish eggs in some highly over priced restaurant.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she asked suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't be Kaye." He replied with raised eyebrows.

She stared at him oddly for a moment.

"Why would you say that?"

"No one like you would care about my brother."

"Like me," she snapped glaring at him. "You. Don't. Know. Me. Bobby. Mercer."

They were silent for a while until she turned to her right and pointed to a door's number.

"You aren't the most observant person," she stated.

And sure enough when Bobby looked at the door he saw the pink heart sticker next to gold numbers. She opened the door and walked inside allowing Bobby to follow. That's when he realized he had been wrong. The apartment was nothing short of a disaster. The living room had been made into a studio in the center a piano covered in sheet music and around it the floor was littered with newspaper, paints and tons of canvases most used. A couch and TV were in the dining room and a coffee table between them. She walked into the kitchen leaving Bobby to once again gawk at his surroundings.

She returned a moment later and handed him a news paper clipping. He looked at her questioningly but she just nodded. He quickly scanned the article and instantly felt sorry for the girl.

He looked up at her and met her gaze. Tears glistened in her green eyes and for the first time sense he met the girl he saw Kaye from the photo.

* * *

Jack once again had found himself staring at the picture. Memories flooded back and he felt the familiar string of tears.

"_Jackie, what's wrong?" she asked lightly from her side of the couch._

"_Nothing, just leave it alone," he answered staring at the blank TV screen. _

"_You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" she tried angain._

"_Yeah I know."_

_They were silent for a while until she sighed and opened her Stephen King novel, __The Shining __he favorite. Jack just watched her. Her hair in knots, worn out jeans covered in paint splatter, an old Guns and Roses tee she couldn't bare the thought of parting with, and scars covering every inch of her arms._

"_Do you still do it?" he asked watching her eyes. _

_She looked up for a moment and then turned to him. _

"_And if I do?"_

_He quickly recoiled and looked down at his hands. Kaye set down her book on the arm of the couch and moved so she was only inches away from him. Cautiously she took his hands in hers and laced her fingers between his. _

"_We both had our little addictions, Jack."_

_He looked up at her and smiled which she gladly returned._

Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling.


	7. No More Goodbyes

**Right Between The Ink On Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Seven – No More Goodbyes**

_He sat across the table from me watching as people walked in and out of the coffee shop dressed like they had just jumped out of a fashion magazine. Uncomfortable was exactly how he looked, the way he fidgeted with everything his hands touched, how he slouched down as if he weren't worthy of being here, and most of all how the people glared as they saw him._

_I couldn't help it but the laugh somehow got out into the air. He looked up slowly and glared at me._

"_Jack if you don't like it here you know we can leave anytime just say the word," I giggled a smile upon my lips._

"_No...no I'm alright."_

_Stiring my tea I realized how out of odd we must have looked together. Me sitting with my legs folded up to my knees, dressed just like everyone else around and then Jack sitting there in tattered clothes and messy hair. Although I knew he wouldn't say anything about our situation even if it were killing him. That's the problem with caring.  
_

* * *

Bobby sat on Kaye's bed as she ran around her room shoveling clothes into her suitcase. Kaye couldn't concentrate on anything but memories of Jack. 

"So I don't think I understand, why were you in that dress again?" he asked.

She had changed into a pair of camo shorts, a black tank top, and bright blue and pink chucks.

"I told you I was visiting family... I still can't believe Jack's alive," she replied sitting on the top of her suitcase as she tried to zip it shut.

Bobby laughed, "Yeah well reporters and cops are fucked up."

She glared at him, "Why would they lie though."

"Everyone wants the Mercer's dead."

She looked at him for a while then shrugged. She jumped up whipping Bobby in the face with her ponytail.

"Come on lets go! I want to see Jack!" she urged grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. No ones ever been that excited to see Jack before.

* * *

"GO TO HELL BOBBY YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE," Kaye screamed at Bobby from the passenger's seat her arms crossed and her face twisted with anger. 

Bobby chuckled loudly.

"Your buttons are as easy to push as his."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS ALL THE TIME."

"Hey Doll don't get pissed at me for warning you about my little sisters sexuality."

"UGH GOD NO WONDER YOUR ON EVERYONES HIT LIST," Kaye yelled then stuck her headphones in her ears and turned her ipod up to maximum volume.

"Gonna blow your ears out Doll," he stated even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Kaye watched silently as Bobby checked them into the motel. After at least ten minutes of arguing Bobby turned to her and nodded for her to follow him. She had never stayed in a motel before, never even stayed in a hotel under four stars, but never in her life did she imagine herself staying in a motel with the likes of Bobby Mercer. 

They hadn't really said anything sense the argument in the car and it was no surprise to either of them that they both crawled into there beds and laid facing opposite direction.

Kaye let her mind drift as she dozed off.

"_Why Kaye?" Jack whispered in my ear as we lay in bed. _

_I clung to him tightly, never wanting this moment to end._

"_Why what? I don't understand what your asking."_

_He sighed, "why do you care about me, you could have anyone. Especially someone better than me."_

_I couldn't stop the tears from spilling. _

"_Because I don't want someone better Jack. I want you."_


	8. Tinkerbell

**Right Between The Ink On Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Eight- Tinkerbell**

Jack sat out on the porch stretching his legs and smoking a cigarette. He could hear Sofi and Angel bickering from the kitchen's open window and it was giving him a headache. It had only been at the most two days sense his fight with Bobby and he was starting to feel guilty for being such a little baby. It was after all his own fault he got shot. If he hadn't been so eagar to get away from his screaming, punching big brothers he would have been fine.

It was cold out and his breath stained the night air. He shivered beneath his sweater but couldn't find the motive to go back into the house. Sure he could light a fire and cuddle up in a blanket but a face still haunted him. She was gone and he was alone.

The rumble of an engine drifted down the street. Headlights cast shadows on the houses and Jack's eyes grew wide. The car pulled up to the curb and parked. He let out a breath with the realization it was just Bobby, but new nerves were starting to form. Jack threw the butt of his cigarette on the ground and waited for his brother to get to the porch. What would he say? Sorry wasn't good enough.

Bobby kicked open his door and stomped over to the passengers side. He yanked open the door and looked as if he were fighting with something. Jack didn't know what to do. What the hell was Bobby doing? Bobby pulled a pouting girl out of the car but struggled against her kicking. They both stumbled onto the ground. Jack's jaw fell, that just couldn't be. The girl pushed Bobby off of her and started walking up to the house but stopped midway and looked at Jack tilting her head to the side.

"JACKIE!" she yelled and nearly tackled him with a bear hug. "Oh Jackie I've missed you so much."

Jack sat in shock, motionless.

"Kaye, wha...why...how?"

She giggled and stepped back, she just shrugged.

Bobby stumbled up the porch grunting at the weight of Kaye's bag.

"Fairy, get Tinkerbell into the house and comfortable."

Jack stared at him."Who's Tinkerbell?"

Kaye rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's arm pulling him through the front door.

Bobby threw her bag down and walked into the kitchen.

"La Vida Local, I'm hungry," Bobby hollered sending a new wave of bitching to erupt from the kitchen.

Kaye grinned up at Jack before she flopped down onto the couch in the living room.

"Kaye...wha...what are you doing here?"

She patted the spot next to her and he sat down. She looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with the unraveling hem of her shirt.

"Bobby said you were alive and I couldn't believe him till I saw your face."

She glanced up at him and then quickly looked away as the tears burned in her eyes. Jack reached over and took her hand in his. He quietly played with her fingers. She shivered.

"It's chilly here," she smiled.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket around them. She sighted and snuggled up against his embrace.

* * *

Bobby grinned from the kitchen.

"Oh am I good or what?" he mumbled through a full mouth.

"Shut up Bobby," Sofi hissed from the sink where she was washing up Angel and Bobby's mess.

Angel dug out a few beers from the fridge and tossed one to Bobby. He eased it open and took a long drink.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he breathed out, "this is the life.

"Do you think she'll help Jack?"

Bobby chucked. "Sure Tinkerbell will help."

"You act like she's already part of the family."

Bobby just sipped on his beer.

Sofi walked up behind Angel and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed her before chasing her up to his room.

Bobby shook his head before walking into the living room.

"Hey Fairy, Tinkerbell don't get to mushy on me I want you both up at 8 for a game. Let's see how good this little pixie is," he stated messing up Kaye's hair. She swatted his hands away and smirked.

"Prepare to be owned, Mauler."

Bobby chuckled and nudged them both off the couch. He laughed and flipped on the TV.

Kaye looked up at Jack and shrugged. She helped him up to his room. Together they snuggled up under his comforter and drifted to sleep.


	9. 2 AM Comfort

**Right Between The Ink On Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Nine- 2 AM Comfort**

Author's Note- Sorry every things so short. It's something I'm still working on. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack jerked upright from slumber gasping as he tried desperately to catch his breath. He yanked back the blankets and checked for fresh bullet holes and blood. Shaken he tried to get up from bed but he stumbled over something under his sheets and fell face first onto the floor. A frustrated grunt came from the "something". His room was to dark to make out anything with in a few feet from him. Carefully he got to his feet and walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. 

"JACK SHUT OFF THE LIGHT GOOD LORD," yelled Kaye as she unsuccessfully tried to scramble out from beneath the sheets.

"OH FUCK Kaye I'm sorry I forgot you were here," Jack replied rushing over to her and helping her untangle herself.

Once free she sat up with a pout on her face and looked at him.

"Thanks but Jack what in God's name are you doing up," she asked crossing her arms over her chest in a very dramatic way.

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Ugh it's two... way to early for me," she exclaimed after glancing at his clock.

Jack's smile dropped.

"Well you go back to sleep and I'll just go make myself some coffee. I don't think I'm gonna be able to fall back asleep again," he gave her a small smile and turned to leave the room.

"Oh okay well see you in the morning," Kaye laid back down with her back turned to him as he shut off the light.

He watched her for a second before sighing and walking out into the hall as he carefully closed the door behind him.

He slowly walked down the steps more because he was in pain than trying not to wake anyone up. After managing the stairs he limped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pain reliever. Once his coffee was started he sat at the kitchen table and waited for it to be ready.

_How could he miss the signs_ he thought. _He knew his brothers were up to something but never did he think they would do something like this. Yeah he had told Jerry about her but that didn't mean he had the right to intrude. Maybe he had wanted to go to Chicago more to get away from the nightmares and the memories. Maybe he just needed some space. _But the more he thought the more he realized Kaye was really what he wanted. _Most importantly he couldn't believe he had forgotten she was here at his house, in his bed. How could he forget that evening holding her in his arms, playing with her fingers finally feeling like he had the remedy to his broken heart. How could he forget about the girl he loved?_

Kaye on the other hand rolled around restlessly in Jack's bed. After twenty minutes she threw back the covers and got to her feet. She stretched a little and looked around the room. She stopped at Jack's acoustic and smiled.

Jack was finally pouring himself his coffee when he heard someone step into the kitchen. He turned and saw a sight that brought a smile to his face. Kaye stood in the doorway her hair a tangled mess, wearing one of Jack's tee's that looked more like a dress than a shirt on her small frame and a pair of boxers. In her hand she held his acoustic.

"Mind pouring another cup?" she asked a smile on her face and her eyes sparkling from what he didn't know but at that moment he didn't really care.

He reached up and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. Kaye walked over to the table and sat down with her legs crossed up on the seat, the acoustic beside her. He walked over and set her mug in front of her. She breathed in the aroma and sighed. Jack sat across from her and laughed. She giggled in response.

"I thought you were gonna sleep?" he started.

"Not really as tired as I thought."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while waiting for the coffee to cool. Jack watched Kaye make various facial expressions as she tried to determine if it was safe to drink yet or not. She lifted it to her lips and took a sip then practically threw it down as she jumped around trying to fan off her burning tounge. Jack just laughed and shook his head.

"OMG Jack you knew I was gonna do that, didn't you?" she cried as she scrunched up her nose trying to look mad.

Jack just laughed harder and nodded.

"I couldn't help it, you burn your tounge every single time," he snickered.

"Ha well laugh all you want Jackie boy cause just wait I'll get you back."

"Of course you will."

"Oh shush."

They looked at each other smiles plastered on their faces and laughed at each other. After settling down they sat silently sipping their coffee and taking time to just enjoy each others company.

"I suppose we have a lot to talk about," Kaye hinted not really wanting to ruin the moment.

"Can we not talk about any of that right now," he frowned.

Kaye nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," she muttered looking around avoiding his gaze.

"I'm guessing you know about the... shooting," he went on.

"Only the bare minimum."

Jack fidgeted suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"So Bobby's a pain in the ass huh?" she quickly changed the subject.

He only nodded.

Once again silence. Both looking anywhere but at each other, this time it was awkward.

Kaye didn't know what to say. She looked down at the guitar then looked at Jack his face distant, tired, miserable.

"Jackie would... would you play me a song?"

He looked up at her and smiled. She handed over the acoustic and watched him strum a few chords before he looked up and smiled.

"I wrote this for you," he confessed before beginning to play.


	10. Triangle

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Ten – Triangle**

Kaye grinned at Bobby, her cheeks rosy and her nose red. It was cold out but no one really cared not in the middle of this intense battle. Bobby winked back and got into position. The game tied four to four, both teams considering calling it a day. Everyone except Kaye and Bobby.

It was Jerry, Angel, Bobby and Kaye against some group of guys that were lacking an opposing team. Jack was alone in the van pouting like he was two years old. No one really knew each other but it excited Kaye to see Bobby in his element. He became an entirely different person. No one else really seemed to notice because he acted and looked the same but there was a certain menacing twinkle in his eye that said differently. This was his life; like music was Jack's and like painting was hers.

Bobby's eyes narrowed as if daring the guy in front of him to try and make the first move. The clash of hockey sticks rang across the ice. Bobby had the puck. Kaye twirled lightly on her skates dodging oncoming men. Bobby passed the puck to her and she quickly passed to Angel before she was knocked on her butt. Jumping to her feet she knocked down a guy trying to intervene Angel's pass to Bobby. Bobby was surrounded and bounced the puck off the side of the rink to get it out of the other teams reach. Kaye caught it before anyone had a chance to steal it. There was an opening. A chance maybe she'd make it in the goal. Knowing there wasn't time to think about it he took the shoot ... and scored!

"Yeah! Tinkerbell, you go girl," Bobby hollered coming up behind her throwing an arm around her shoulders.

He was panting heavily but grinning like a mad man, "Your not bad kid."

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Bobby I can't believe you let her get hurt," Jerry snapped as he slid to a halt in front of them.

"What?" Kaye questioned her eyes growing wide with worry.

"It's just a scratch Jer," Bobby replied reaching up and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

Her cheek stung at his touch. His thumb now stained in crimson.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at Bobby. _What the hell was that? Bobby isn't ever gentle like that, _Jerry thought.

"Woo! Kaye that was awesome man," Angel exclaimed coming up and giving her a bear hug.

Bobby glared at him.

_What the hell?_Jerry thought again._This isn't right._

Kaye giggled and turned to Bobby.

"Good game."

"Yeah good game," he nodded.

They all shook hands with the opposing team and went to the side of the rink to take off their skates. They loaded everything into the trunk of the van. Jack glared at them as they got settled in their seats.

"About time I thought that game was never going to end," he bitched next to Kaye in the backseat.

"You could have been the ref or something. You didn't have to stay in the car," Kaye mumbled.

"Suck it up Fairy. You'll live to see another day," Bobby barked at Jack from the middle seat.

"Sadly," Jack groaned.

"JACK, stop being such a baby," Kaye yelled climbing up a row and sitting beside Bobby instead, scowling at Jack as much as she possibly could.

Jack felt his jaw drop as the girl he cared about took sides with Bobby of all people.

Bobby teased Kaye as they headed back to Jerry's house, Angel laughed along with them, Jerry was still in shock from Bobby's display of affection towards his little brother's girl, and Jack sat stunned as he watched his beloved Kaye drift into the clutches of his dangerous big brother.

_This can't possibly be happening, _Jack thought but the more he watched Bobby and Kaye the more the anger rose. He was starting to become jealous of Bobby, the hotheaded ass who kept him away from Kaye for so long. She looked so happy laughing with him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or feeling.

They reached Jerry's house and filed our of the car and through the front door. Camille grabbed Kaye right away, took her to the bathroom and cleaned up her scratch. Jack sat as far away from Bobby as possible in the living room and watched Kaye sit down on the floor with Daniela and Amelia and play dollies with them. Bobby laid on the couch a beer in hand flipping through channels on the TV. Camille and Sofi chatted away in the kitchen as they prepared lunch. Jerry sat on the floor beside Jack's chair lost in thought and Angel played with the dog in the last remaining chair in the room.

"Jerry we need more tomatoes for the chili," Camille ordered more than announced.

"Good thing I didn't take my shoes off," he mumbled slowly getting to his feet. "Yeah I'll go buy 'em."

"I'm going with ya. This place is boring," Angel stated getting up and following Jerry out the door.

"Whipped," Bobby muttered as he shut his eyes.

Soon he was snoring causing the girls and Kaye to giggle. The girls quickly ran up to their rooms knowing it wasn't a good idea to wake Bobby.

Kaye sighed and rolled over on her back so she could get a good look at Jack.

"Why are you so grouchy today?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged.

"Your mad at me aren't you?" she whispered groggily.

"No, I'm not mad at you," he replied honestly.

"Are you mad at Bobby?"

He shrugged again. There really wasn't much he could say. She'd probably think he was insane if he admitted he was starting to get jealous of him.

"I'm fine. We'll talk later, alright?" Jack said watching her struggle to keep her eyes open.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

_Fuck this,_ Jack thought as he got up and crept out the front door.

* * *

"Did you notice that Bobby's acting kind of weird?" Jerry asked Angel as they searched the maze of isles for tomatoes.

"Uh... why do you think he's acting weird?" Angel shot back giving Jerry a concerned but confused look.

"I think he likes Kaye."

Angel laughed.

"Um well sure. Do you think they want fresh or canned more?"

"Fresh," Jerry rolled his eyes. "I mean I think Bobby likes Kaye like Jack does."

Angel stopped dead in his tracks causing Jerry to run into him hitting his nose against his back.

"Ouch God dammit Angel warn me next time."

"You wouldn't seriously think Bobby would do something like that would you Jer?"

"It's Bobby. He does whatever he wants."

Angel shook his head and started picking out fresh tomatoes. "I don't believe it Jer. He's only being nice, man."

"Like I said. It's Bobby we're talking about."

"Oh shit."


	11. Afternoon Stroll

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Eleven- Afternoon Stroll**

"_Oh my god I'm sorry," the girl with a head covered in bouncy nutmeg spirals apologized. _

_She didn't know there was someone on the other side of the coffee shops front door. _

"_It's okay," laughed the tall boy with messy dirty blond hair sticking up in every direction. "Are you alright?"_

_The girl looked down at her designer ebony dress now soaked in a layer of hot butterscotch latte. She sighed taking a step back to balance her weight on her stiletto heels. _

"_I will be," she smiled brightly up at him. _

"_Oh. Well at least let me buy you a new cup of coffee," he offered._

"_Really it's alright," she declined as she picked up her Prada purse . _

"_It's the least I could do. Especially sense there is no way I'm gonna be able to pay for that dress," he tried again a spark of intrigue in his eyes._

_She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault though."_

"_It was yours either."_

"_I should have watched where I was going."_

"_We still would have crashed into each other," he had a dazzling smile upon his lips._

_She looked at him for a moment her head tilted to the side, eyes squinted trying to figure out what he was after. Her money, he obviously could tell she was rich. Maybe he really just wanted to get to know her or maybe he wanted something more. She looked him over. Leather jacket, black tee, worn jeans, fingerless gloves and heavy boots. Definitely not the type of guy her parents would approve of. What could she really lose? He just wanted to get her a new cup of coffee._

"_Actually now that I have thought about it I'd love to get coffee with you," her jade eyes fluttered up to meet his captivating gaze. Quickly she looked back to the ground as her cheeks turning red. His face lit up with that smile and she nearly fainted._

"_I'm Jack by the way."_

"_Kaye. Nice to meet you."_

Kaye jumped awake and looked around the room. Bobby was still passed out on the couch and Camille and Sofi were still in the kitchen. Jack on the other hand was no where in sight. Amelia was sitting next to her watching cartoons.

"Hey Amelia have you seen your Uncle Jack?" Kaye asked lightly.

"He left," she replied eyes glued to SpongeBob.

"When did he leave?"

"Um... right after you go seep."

"Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Only a few minutes."

Kaye got to her feet and stretched her sore muscles.

"If your mommy asks tell her I went with him."

Amelia nodded. Kaye laced up her chucks threw on her peacoat and mittens and slipped out the front door. There was a new layer of snow on the ground. She wasn't a detective but it wasn't that hard for her to find Jack's footprints considering his height. She followed the path for a few blocks until she bumped into some one causing her to stumble into a snowbank.

He chuckled offering her his hand. "You know usually people look up when they are walking."

She grunted and looked up at Jack slapping his hand away.

"Yeah well usually people don't run off for no reason," she shot back.

Jack rolled his eyes and flicked a cigarette butt on to the ground.

"That's really a bad habit. It's going to kill you sooner or later," she nagged.

Jack just glared at her and started walking in the opposite direction.

"JACK... JACK... WAIT," she yelled scurrying to her feet and running after him.

She grabbed onto his arm and jerked him around to face her.

"What the hell is your problem today? I thought last night meant we were okay," she scowled.

"Why don't you ask Bobby?" he hissed yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but you two seem real friendly. First Tinkerbell and then siding with him against me. What is he God all of a sudden and I'm just his annoying little brother? I hear the wedding bells already."

"Jack don't be ridiculous Bobby is the farthest thing from God and your not... WAIT are you JEALOUS. OH MY GOD JACK you can't seriously think that I-"

"That you WHAT? That you would fall head over heels for Bobby. Yeah well if that's not the case your sure good at pretending like it is."

"Jack look at me," she pleaded reaching out to place a hand on his arm.

"NO," he yelled stepping back.

"Jack... please," she begged.

"NO KAYE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." He took another step back.

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall down her face. _No don't cry he doesn't deserve the__ satisfaction __of seeing you break, _she thought.

"If you didn't want me here why didn't you just say so? I would have gotten on the first plane out of here and never came back," she growled.

"No that's not what I meant I'm happy your here," he started.

"Don't lie to me and stop saying NO I get that you disagree with every word that comes out of my mouth."

"I didn't... Kaye don't be stupid you know I want you here I'm just on edge a bit," he tried to explain.

"A BIT? Try a lot. I don't even know Bobby. To be honest he gets on my nerves and I don't get how you can stand him."

Tears slid down her cheeks. She meant it Bobby had his tolerable moments but for the most part so far all he's done is drive her up the wall.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked with odd look on his face. It was somewhere between curiosity and confusion.

"You just did."

"UH," he let out a heavy sigh. "Is being here bugging you?"

She gnawed on her lip.

"Stop that," Jack ordered.

"Oh uh... it's different I guess. I'm not used to... it. I don't know it's just not my cup of tea."

"Thought so."

"But I shouldn't be making that judgment yet. I've only been here a day."

Jack laughed. She looked at him like he'd gone rabid.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" he asked lifting his hand to her face and brushing away her tears with his thumb.

She giggled. "Well not all the time but right now yeah."

"I'm sorry," he smiled.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"Guess I'm kind of protective."

"It shows you care."

"Will you forgive me?" he asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She giggled more. "Of course, we all make mistakes."

Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the top of her head. She held him tightly nuzzling against his chest.

"Kaye I only have one thing to say," he stated breaking the embrace.

"Which is?"

"You sound like a counselor."

"Oh you little jerk." She slapped him lightly on his hip.

He chuckled loudly. "Haha admit it. It's your inner self. You should have been a shrink."

"Um no because I can barely deal with your whiny butt. How would I be able to put up with more than one person a day."

Jack smiled and poked her side. She squirmed.

"Don't do that."

"Okay, okay," he grinned taking her hand. The started walking back towards Jerry's house Jack slowly leading her dragging his feet as they strolled.

"Here's the deal," he concluded swinging their joined arms like a child would do. "I'll help you settle in and you help me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Help you what?"

"Stop whining and complaining. Shit like that.

"Oh and you really think that's going to work?"

"Why not?"

"It probably isn't. Reasonably because I'm the shallow rich bitch and your the whiny wanna be rockstar."

"Hey! Not nice."

"It's true though."

"Yeah you are rich. Bitchy... a little but not to shallow sense your dating me but yeah rich and sort of a bitch."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem." His face fell at the hurt look in her eyes. "Baby, you know I don't care about what people say. Lets think of the positive things about you."

"What?"

"Your friendly, thoughtful, flattering, clever, and very creative. Not to mention promiscuous."

"JACK!"

"I'm just teasing Baby," he reassured her leaning over and kissing her rosy cheek.

She smiled until he let go of her hand. She hadn't noticed that they had gotten to the house so soon.

"You coming," Jack asked looking at her with narrowed eyes.

She just nodded and followed him through the front door.


	12. Actions Not Words

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Twelve- Actions Not Words**

Two weeks sounded like a long time but when looking back only remembering short brief moments of those days it's as if only a day had passed. For the first time in a while he had been happy. Genuinely happy but Jack couldn't help but feel like time was slipping away and he couldn't stop the paranoia. These type of things never lasted forever. The death of his mother was proof of that. Even though he'd never admit it. He knew Kaye wasn't gonna stay here for to much longer, but then again he had been wrong before, maybe he was this time to.

In the last two weeks Kaye had settled in "nicely" considering her normal comfort zone was fashion boutiques and overpriced Cafe's. If he really looked back on it she only had to spend a few good hours with the Mercer clan before she was practically declared family. Straight from Bobby's big mouth she was the long lost little sister. Bobby had even lent Kaye his car. Which didn't seem like a big deal but after he finished fixing it up he barely let anyone touch it without flipping shit. Jack had leaned against the door the other day and thought Bobby was going to have a heart attack. But somehow Kaye was driving down Detroit streets looking for God knows what was on her list.

"Hey Jackie! HELLO earth to Jack," Kaye poked him on the shoulder never taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh... What?"

"Where's Target?"

Jack looked at her and rolled his eyes. The girl would live at Target if she could. She may have grown up in a high fashion only-wears-designer-never-knock-offs way but that girl could spend five hundred dollars just by walking around Target for ten minutes. Her parents hated it but there was a reason Jack and her got along. She just didn't care what everyone else thought.

"Um take a left at the next light and then keep going straight and it'll show up," he glanced around at the buildings.

Kaye had a need for speed and within the next three minute she was squealing into a parking place in front of her favorite store. She threw open the door and bounced out. Jack slowly followed and watched her skip over to the cart return and run back over with one. He looked at her curiously. She just grinned back.

"Get in," she nodded to the cart.

"Excuse me," Jack choked.

She giggled, "get in the cart I'll push you around."

"Why?"

"Why not?" she shrugged.

Rolling his eyes he slowly climbed into the cart his legs dangling over the end.

"Please don't bury me in merchandise," he grumbled as she pushed him into the store.

She gasped and jerked the cart to stop, "Jack Mercer! Do you really believe I would do such as thing?"

Jack leaned his head back and looked at her nodding, "Yeah I do."

A smirk spread across her lips, "hehe we go shopping to much."

"I thought there was no such thing in your dictionary."

"Yeah that to."

Kaye tossed her black Prada purse into his lap, pushed the cart over to the clothes and started her hunt. Jack dug through her purse and pulled out her Game Boy Advance and entertained himself with Mario Cart.

"I'm going to try on some things be right back alright?" Kaye called as she passed him ruffling his hair.

"Yeah," he grunted swatting her hand away.

She came back ten minutes later setting a bunch of clothes on the side of the cart and pushing Jack to the art supplies. Jack paused his game and watched her silently. She picked up a set of water color paint and bent down to look at a pack of crayons and sharpies. Jack couldn't keep his eyes away even when she stood back up with a crayon box in hand. She look at him and he looked back at her. She looked around and then back at Jack.

"Um whatcha looking at?" she asked her cheeks turning red.

He laughed, "You."

She made a face and curtsied causing Jack to crack up.

Back at the house Jack stood in front of the microwave popping super-buttered popcorn just the way Kaye liked it, as she searched for a bowl. They had rented a Indie-horror movie even though Jack complained for a good half-hour about how none of the movies Kaye watched made any sense. "I'll explain," she had assured him.

"Alas," she exclaimed pulling a big blue plastic bowl out of a cupboard and placing it on the counter beside Jack, "found."

"Good job that might have been record time but I don't know it was pushing it."

"Oh shush," she pouted slapping his arm.

She jumped up onto the counter and looked at Jack.

"You know... I like being here... a lot," she started.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"How do you even know I was going to say that?" she tilted her head a strand of hair falling across her face.

"There's always a but."

He really hadn't thought it possible but it seemed like the longer Kaye stayed here the more attractive she got. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had stopped wearing make-up. Vintage tee's and paint splattered jeans still her trademark look but now she didn't have to worry about embarrassing her family. Still in Jack's eyes she looked like a goddess even when she wasn't trying at all.

"Jack?" she nudged him with one of her bare feet.

"Sorry. I can't focus today" he stated running a hand through his hair.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," she reached out and pulled him against her.

He smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Eagerly she kissed back locking her arms around his neck.


	13. My Soft and Deep

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and enjoys it! It's all of you that have made this story get as far as it has, Chapter 13! The longest story I've written to date! So thank you so much, your support means a lot!

**Important Note**- I changed the rating from T to M because of this chapter and chapters to come. This chapter has some touchy themes and I don't want anyone reading something that makes them uncomfortable. Just a warning that there are mentions of suicide, self-injury, drug and alcohol abuse and eating disorders.

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter Thirteen- My Soft and Deep**

Kaye hummed lightly as she painted a portrait of Bobby lounging on the couch. He'd recently become her favorite subject and even though she knew it bothered Jack she just couldn't let go of the perfect composition. So there she was at the dining room table painting her little heart away at the impressionistic master piece while Jack moped around the kitchen banging around pans, plates and glasses.

Jack's jealousy hadn't subsided and no matter how much he denied it Kaye knew it was driving him insane. Bobby was a fascinating subject. So full of anger, an anger that she knew she has as well. Only unlike Bobby she just kept it locked away boiling at the core of her being and when it erupted her arms were her victims. Jack had hidden numerous razorblades and knives to keep her "safe" in their time together but she'd never used anything that sharp. She liked it dull and unforgiving, once you started you couldn't stop. A pair of scissors were her most prized possession and Jack couldn't take those away not when most of her life was spent cutting and styling other peoples hair. It was in fact her greatest work of art. No not the hair, the vicious scars that covered her arms releasing the pain she couldn't rid herself of. It disgusted Jack even though she'd seen him first hand dragging a blade across his skin. In all reality it disgusted her too, yet when impulse kicked in she couldn't control herself.

Her entire life she'd been exposed to people shoving fingers down their throats, willingly spreading their legs and high on all kinds of drugs. She never fit in perfectly and drank her sorrows away just like her mother and father. Alcohol was like the equivalent of water in her family. At dinner she was given a bottle, always allowed in bars and never once had she been carded. She partied with the best of them. Getting into high-end clubs at the age of thirteen. Then every night technically early morning she'd stumble into the bathroom and rip open her arms.

Her best and only true friend growing up throughout all those horrid years hid a secret as well. He had a preference of men, he was highly found of them actually almost more than any woman could appreciate. His parents did not share the same outlook and once they learned he was in fact in love with a man he was sent to live with an aunt in London. He wrote Kaye letters about his deepest dreams come true but lately the letters were few and far between. She wanted to tell him everything but times change.

She met Jack the week after her dear friend had left for London. At the time she couldn't understand how anyone as beautiful and full of life could love her like he did. She didn't think herself worthy of someone so full of light. She was always out late off with her "friends" her parents approved of. But the second she walked into her apartment Jack would wrap her up in his arms and tell her about his music and all the dreams he had. It baffled her how someone so traumatized, so abused through his life could have such high hopes. When she had everything but knew the world was not worth hoping for, hope never got you anywhere. Yet still she'd find herself hypnotized by his words and the time she spent absorbed in his life brought meaning back to her own. Some how being here made her fill up with a joy she'd never felt before. This family was to amazing to be left forgotten.

"Can I move now," Bobby grumbled from the sofa.

Kaye looked up at him and nodded her head, "You really don't have to ask Bobo."

This made Bobby grin. The kid had a sense of humor and was quick to whip harsh words right back at him. It had become a battle and at the moment she had him beat. Not for long. He got to his feet, strolled over to the dining room and gazed down at her painting in awe. The girl had a talent.

"You could be famous kid."

She laughed at him, "Nah not till I'm dead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked yanking on her hair that had been pulled into loosely braided pigtails.

"Most famous painters don't reach fame until years after their death. It's sort of a curse really," she explained dipping her brush in her eight dollar water colors from Target.

"That's a morbid thought," he laughed turning and heading to the fridge. "Jackie-O what's for dinner? Sofi ain't come'n is she."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah she's coming. She has an announcement to make."

"What about dinner?" Bobby repeated after gulping down half a beer.

Jack shrugged, "Order something."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Jack's hair was still a complete mess like that was anything new but he had dark sleep deprived eyes and his lips were stuck in a permanent frown. Jack just looked back at Bobby and shook his head.

"Don't even start man."

"I wasn't going to," Bobby sighed as he turned and left the room.

Jack was sick of it all. Sick of Bobby being an ass, sick of Angel's stupid wedding, sick of Jerry's complaints and warnings and sick of Kaye being so much trouble. All he wanted was to be alone for a while with his guitar and lost in his distant fading dreams. That's when he snapped, he finally snapped like he should have long ago. He crept up to his room and locked himself inside. He lifted up his mattress and pulled out the only thing keeping him going. One extra pill wouldn't hurt.

Kaye clapped her hands together in triumph and smiled down at her work. She personally hated everything she made but soon she came to accept the fact that nothing was perfect. She's actually grown dismissive about the flaws in her art. They made them more original. With a nod she bounced into the the living room and stood in front of Bobby. He looked up his second beer in hand.

"What?"

"Presenting to you a portrait of the legendary Bobby Mercer."

She held it up for him proudly. He studied it for a moment then looked up at her and then back down at the painting.

He forced a smile and chocked, "Oh very... good."

Her mouth twisted into a scowl. She flipped it around in her hands and studied it herself.

"You... you don't like it," she stuttered biting her lip.

"HA gotcha I'm kidding it's amazing! You should consider opening a gallery. You could have a whole collection of Bobby Mercer portraits cause you know I'm just so charming," he laughed loudly.

She grinned back and kicked his shin.

"Your a meanie," she pouted.

"Aw whittle Tinkerbell all sad."

"Woe is me," she sniffed then went back to the dining room and cleaned up her paints.

Bobby laughed and walked into the kitchen to order dinner. Chinese take out again. At least he had the order memorized. Everyone liked Chinese anyway.

Kaye climbed up the stairs her watercolors in hand. She hadn't seen Jack in a while and figured he was napping until she walked into the room and was practically thrown against the door shutting it with a loud bang. Jack longingly gazed down at her his body pressed up against hers.

"Oh," she breathed in as his lips crashed down onto hers, her paints slipping from her hand and falling to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	14. Remember To Feel Real

Hello darling readers! My dreaded writers block sunk in again which was horribly disappointing because it was right in the middle of a chapter. Luckily for you though it didn't effect this story as bad as some of the others and so here's a new chapter with a added plot twist. Hope your as excited as I am. As always thank you so much and enjoy!

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter 14- Remember To Feel Real**

Kaye moaned delightfully at Jack's touch, his fingers lightly tracing the butterfly tattoo on her inner left thigh.

"Your insane," she giggled massaging his neck.

"Whatever," he mumbled his head resting on her bare stomach and his eyes closed.

The doorbell rang and he groaned loudly. Kaye bit her lip. She didn't want to move. She was far to content laying naked with Jack in his bed.

"We should get dressed and go downstairs before anyone gets curious," she suggested sighing heavily.

Jack sat up and gazed at her. His eyes slowly taking in the sight of her body. Dinner really didn't sound appetizing to him right now. The only thing that did was more of her.

She got up from the bed and started putting on her clothes. Jack did the same and then stood in front of the door fully dressed as she finished.

"What are you doing?" she questioned raising a brow.

He pulled her against him by her hips. "This," he whispered bending down and capturing her lips in his.

It was the kind of kiss Jack would give her after she had cut herself. A kind of kiss that made her hurt even more because it was so sweet. It made her feel beautiful, it made her feel loved but it was a kiss that meant something was wrong. Jack wasn't okay.

He pulled back and gently pushed her away. Then he gave her a small smile that was meant to be reassuring but it wasn't. It wasn't reassuring even in the slightest way.

"Jack?" she asked grabbing his hand as he opened the door and started to step into the hall.

"Come on Sofi has something to tell us," he laughed rolling his eyes letting go of her hand and leaving.

"I love you," she breathed sharply but he was already downstairs greeting Angel.

Wiping away a tear from her eye she took in a shaky breath and headed downstairs with a big fake smile on her lips.

Kaye sat on the living room floor her back resting against the couch poking at her orange chicken with a chopstick. She really wasn't that hungry and the few small pieces she had managed to swallow weren't settling well in her stomach.

"You know Tinkerbell that's not going to eat itself," Bobby nudged her with his foot.

She held the box up to him. "Do you want it?"

"Your done?"

She nodded as he gave her a questioning look.

"Sure..." he accepted hesitantly taking the box and stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

Jack was at the dining room table with Sofi, Angel, Jerry, Camille and the girls. Absently he laughed at something Jerry said and sipped on his beer.

Bobby had gotten into an argument with Sofi and was sent into the living room by Jerry. Kaye had gone with him to "keep him company." Really she just wanted to get away from Jack before she said something she regretted.

"All right enough of the crap what's wrong with you?" Bobby snapped in between bites.

"Nothing," Kaye mumbled miserably. Like he was going to believe that.

"Right and I want to run in there and give Sofi a big loving hug," he rolled his eyes gagging.

Kaye giggled but shook her head. "It's not me."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I meant it's not me that has something wrong."

Bobby followed her gaze. "Oh... You finally agree that he's gay."

She turned around and slapped his leg. "No!"

He chuckled and leaned over so he was only inches away from her ear. "Nice sex hair by the way."

"God Bobby your such an ass," she half yelled half laughed pushing his face away.

"Yeah I know... but just so you know Jack's addicted to his pain meds. He's high right now that's why he's being such an idiot."

Bobby sat back and continued eating as Kaye sat there her mouth hanging open.

"That... that... explains... a lot."

Bobby just shrugged.

"Oh Kaye I have news for you," Sofi screamed as she ran into the living room.

Bobby put two fingers to his temple and pretended to pull the trigger.

"Really? What is it?" Kaye laughed.

"Your going to be one of my bridesmaids! Isn't that wonderful!"

Kaye made a shocked face. For the most part it was genuine. She was flattered Sofi wanted her to be part of the wedding even though they really didn't know each other that well.

"That's wonderful but why?" she asked in surprise.

"Cause your family!" Sofi yelled embracing Kaye in an awkward hug.

"Thank you Sofi. I'm thrilled."

Sofi smiled and then ran back into Angel's arms.

"Lucky you," Bobby grunted.

She was about to jokingly yell at him for being mean but her cell phone started to ring in her pocket. She dug it out and walked out on to the porch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Kaye babe, Where are you?"_

She gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"Philip," she hissed.


	15. I Hoped For A Different You

Thanks to everyone who reads this! 

_Warning- not for the squeamish and has very sensitive themes, so if you don't like that don't read it._

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter 15- I Hoped For A Different You**

"_Don't act so surprised to hear from me. Good Lord did you expect me not to get worried when I heard you left town with some rough looking guy," _Phillip mocked her

Kaye rolled her eyes. "You just want in my pants."

_"You just think so highly of me," _he sighed dramatically._"If you don't remember correctly I have a lot of shit on you that could ruin that perfect little display of love you pretend to have with that grungy wanna-be rocker."_

"Leave Jack out of this!"

_"To late sweet cheeks, now about that booty call."_

"No! I'm not that person anymore."

"_Right, like anyone would believe that. Your such an actress, honestly try out for Broadway while your at it."_

"Philip leave me the fuck alone!," she screamed and then threw her phone to the ground and stepped on it repeatedly in frustration. 

"Tinkerbell?... What are you doin'?"

Kaye nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Bobby's voice from the doorway. He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who's _Philip_?" Bobby asked putting a high emphasis on her ex-friends name. 

"How much did you hear?" she shot back sharply. 

"Enough to know that your _Philip's_ sex toy," he snapped back. 

Kaye shook her head and tried to go back into the house but Bobby blocked her path shooting daggers at her. 

"I'm ashamed of who I used to be," she muttered as she looked anywhere but at Bobby's face.

"Does Jack know?"

She nodded but Bobby still didn't make any effort to move.

"How much?" he pushed on. 

"He knows enough."

"And now your going to cheat on him, how romantic," Bobby sneered.

"No I'd never do that again I-" Kaye gasped as it registered what she had just said. Bobby looked like he was going to strangle her. 

"WHAT?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I... I... had to."

"No one cheats because they have too."

"Philip would have gotten Jack arrested."

"Like I'm gonna believe a bunch of bullsh-

"Philip was Jack's dealer until he met me."

"What?"

"Philip is rich enough that if he ever got caught he could just buy his way out but if Jack got caught Philip could get him locked up for years."

Tears were falling down her cheeks and Bobby almost felt sorry for the girl.

"Your _not_ sleeping with Philip," he demanded.

She shook her head, "Never again. I... I... love Jack."

Bobby nodded and moved aside so she could pass. 

"But Kaye," he grabbed her arm as she stepped through the doorway. "You tell me everything." 

Kaye nodded and he let her go. Bobby glanced down at his feet and picked up Kaye's phone and shoved it into his pocket. Philip wasn't going to come near Jack or Kaye and make it by without a scratch. No he'd be aching for years and bawl every time he heard the name Mercer.

An hour later after everyone had left, Jack stumbled up the steps and headed towards his bedroom when he heard a soft sobbing drift from the bathroom. At first he ignored it and then he remember he hadn't seen Kaye in a while, a long while. Carefully he pushed the door open and stepped in the doorway. 

"Kaye?" he asked his voice barely rising above a whisper. 

Instead of an answer he received a muffled sob. He glanced around the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. Thin legs dangled over the side of the tub. He cautiously walked over and pulled the curtain back only to have the wind knocked out of him from the sight he saw. Kaye sat awkwardly in the tub one of the kitchen knives in her fist while her opposite arm lay limply after being ripped open. 

"Kaye," he yelped as he dragged her out of the tub and cradled her in his arms, tossing the knife out of her reach. 

"It's not that bad," she muttered shaking her head and smiling up at him. "No worse than your stupid pills." 

She glanced over at the toilet and grinned. Jack nearly had a heart attack when he saw the empty prescription bottles littering the floor. 

"Fuck Kaye, where the fuck are they?" he panicked pushing her off of him and searching desperately around the bathroom for his meds. "I need those."

Kaye lay sprawled out on the floor as she giggled and twitched. "No you don't silly boy."

"Yes I fucking do Kaye where are they?" he growled grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Where the fuck are they?" 

"I flushed them. They go whee down the swirly water twister."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You'll live," she laughed as she shook her head. "But I wish I had finished the job." 

He stared at her wide eyed and then glanced down at her wrist. 

"No Kaye I-

"You only care about getting high. You wouldn't miss me," she mumbled rolling over and crawling over to the knife. 

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her out of the bathroom as tears filled his eyes and she fought violently against his grip. 

"BOBBY!" he shouted down the stairs. "BOBBY HELP!"

"No... no Bobby help," Kaye squealed as she struggled against his hold trying viscously to pry him off. 

"What the fuck fairy?" Bobby hollered back as he ran up the steps. "This better be... Shit! Kaye!"

Bobby rushed over to her side and blocked her fist as it nearly collided with Jack's jaw. 

"Here Jack I got her." Bobby ripped her out of Jack's grasp and held her down. 

Jack climbed to his feet and as quickly as he could manage got the first aid kit. Bobby held Kaye down while Jack cleaned up her arm. She was right it wasn't as bad as it could have been, mostly scratches and a few good nicks but nothing life threatening. 

Half an hour later Jack sat across from Kaye at the kitchen table watching her every movement as Bobby cleaned the bathtub. 

"Why'd you do that?" Jack asked his voice hoarse. 

Kaye shrugged taking a sip of her orange juice but wincing when it burned on her torn and chapped lips. 

"Kaye!"

"Oh Jackie stop. Maybe if you opened those blood-shot eyes of yours, you would have realized that I'm not okay."

Jack just stared at her blankly. "I'll stop."

"Jack! You always say that but you never do."

He watched her as she poked at her bandage which caused her arm to twitch but he could see the smile dancing on her lips. Jack got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"You stop and I will. This time I will."

She stared back at him for what seemed like hours before she spoke. "Not this time Jackie." 

Then she got to her feet and walked off. Jack watched her storm off every step she took away from him bringing more tears to his eyes. When he heard his room door slam he broke down on the kitchen floor and let the tears stream down his face. 


	16. Break Then Take Yourself to Higher Place

A/N- I need an escape and when my world is crumbling where else do I go but visit this one.

Inspiration from Three Days Graces new album. Listen to it!

**Right Between the Ink on Your Tattoo**

**Chapter 16- Break Then Take Yourself to Higher Places**

Kaye had locked herself in Jack's room and had refused to come out. She paced back and forth across the room fighting the urge to scream. She needed out, needed a release before she burst but she had no where to go. If she went back home she'd have to deal with Phillip and everyones questioning but here she had to deal with Jack. She wanted to strangle him. She wanted him to understand that she couldn't stop; not because of him but because she had no self control left. No desire to really keep living anymore. At that moment in time all she wanted was the knife back so she could finish the job. Not able to contain it any longer she let out a shrill scream and collapsed on the floor in sobs.

Bobby found Jack on the kitchen floor and with a heavy sigh he sat down beside him. "Jack," He spoke firmly. "Look at me."

Slowly Jack uncovered his face from his hands and lifted his head up so he could look at Bobby's concerned but furious face.

"It'll be okay, this all will be okay. I promise. You know I don't break promises and this time Jack I won't let you done. Just leave it to me and I'll straighten this out." Bobby said this with a determination that Jack hadn't seen since their mother's death. It scared him right down to the bones that shook underneath his skin.

"Bobby," He protested. "This is my prob-

"Shut up, Jack."

Jack followed the order seeing no use in fighting when he barely had any strength left as is. "Just be careful. She's fragile," Jack noted.

Bobby shook his head. _Less than you think little brother, far less. _With that thought he was on his feet and walking over to the cupboard but not before giving Jack a good firm pat on the back. Bobby then reached up into the top far most cupboard and pulled our a bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the cap and took a couple long swigs before screwing the cap back on and putting the bottle back in it's place.

Meanwhile Jack took note of Bobby's private stash. Bobby's own place of harboring addiction. Fear coursed through his veins not just for himself but for Kaye as well. He knew Bobby would never hurt him, he'd just go storming out of the house before things got too rough but with Kaye he didn't know how much or in this case how little it would take for her to break him. Sure the amount Bobby just drank wasn't even cutting it close to the amount of alcohol it took to get Bobby drunk usually but he'd been sipping beers all day and if Jack put forth the effort to count them all he might just shit himself.

Bobby left the kitchen stumbling a little bit. Jack slowly placed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as he curled up into a ball still on the floor. Bobby walked up the stairs and down the hallway where he stopped and stood for a moment outside Jack's bedroom door. All the memories of standing in front of the shut door preparing for the battle on the other side flooding back. All through Jack's childhood he'd had to face this door but this time it just felt different. He balled his hand into a fist and slowly but surely raised it and banged on the wood.

"Go away," Came the small voice from the other side but that was not enough to stop Bobby from entering at his own will.

Sighing heavily, Bobby threw the door open with more force than necessary.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaye yelled in Bobby's face. "I said GO AWAY."

"I should be asking you the same fucking thing, sweetheart," He spat back forcefully pushing her back where she awkwardly landed on the bed all her body weight falling on her wrist. Not enough to break it but the pain was intense enough to cause her to yelp. "Is this what you call taking matters into your own hands cause let me tell you offing yourself won't do anyone any good."

"I was just trying to get a point across," she winced cradling her hurt wrist in her lap.

"Well good fucking job, Tink. The only point you got across was that your more of a pain in the ass than Jack needs."

"I'm taking care of it Bobby just leave me alone."

"Taking care of it," Bobby snarled. "You also said you'd tell me everything, remember. Everything."

Kaye sniffled. "I did Bobby. I told you everything I know. Why are you being so mean?"

"'Cause Kaye," Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "You've become more of a threat to my family than you are one of us and I don't take very well to threats. So here are your options either you cut the crap and straighten the fuck up or you will be dealing with this on your own. All alone far the fuck away from me, from my family, from even Jack. Do you understand?"

Kaye nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her face with the back of her hand only she'd run fair out of options: one wrist probably sprained, the other arm mutilated.

"I want you to say it Kaye. Say it so I believe it." Bobby ordered placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head up so that she had to look him in the eye.

"I understand Bobby. I understand." She whimpered staring into his eyes searching for a small kind glimmer that just didn't seem to be there anymore.

Roughly he pushed her face out of his and stormed out of the room. "Jack, I'm leaving." She heard Bobby shout then the front door slam shut but she didn't dare move until she was sure he was gone. She didn't move until she heard the sound of his car engine fade down the street and still she sat there for a good extra five minutes just to be safe. Clenching her jaw tight enough to make her teeth hurt she climbed to her feet and ignoring her arm and wrist she started throwing her clothes and everything else she had into her suitcase. She double checked the room to make sure everything she had brought was packed up before she started to strip herself of the clothing she was wearing.

Then suddenly she heard someone clear there throat behind her. She turned to see Jack standing in the door way trying to look only at her face but his eyes kept wandering down her nearly naked body. "Kaye?" He choked out. "What are you doing?"

Slowly she grinned and shrugged. "Jack Dear, You and I we are going to higher places. It's time we changed some things in our lives cause I just don't think I can stand the way this place is anymore."

Jack gave her a confused look. "What?"

Kaye ran into his arms and kiss him. "Breaking away. We're breaking away from everything that ever held us down before."

Jack looked down at her and smiled brightly. "Let's get higher, baby." Then he kissed her just like she was meant to be kissed. Just like she wanted to be kissed, no strings attached.


End file.
